<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never in Doubt by itsdarkinhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852149">Never in Doubt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere'>itsdarkinhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trashtober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Dark Hanzo Shimada, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Professor Hanzo, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sexual Coercion, Sharp Objects, only kinda dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Professor Shimada's favorite TA, you can pretty much ask him for anything, but maybe the prestige of the position isn't as good as you've come to believe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Shimada/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trashtober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never in Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5 of the Trashtober trash journey:<br/>05 | Knife-Play | Hanzo Shimada | College AU </p>
<p>This one got a little long... Also, he's in his Scion skin because...It does things to me. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Professor Shimada…” You say as you slowly get up from your seat, at the front of the class, where all his other TAs sat. You see him pause as he’s packing up the stack of tests that absent students didn’t pick up, his dark eyes flicking up to you to watch you approach with the intensity of a hawk. Something in his bottomless gaze makes your face grow warm and you nervously look down at your feet as you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. You’ve been sitting on asking him about a recommendation letter for your internship all spring, it was now or never. </p>
<p>Hanzo seems to give you a ghost of a smile, heavily hidden under his immaculate facial hair. Nonetheless, he stands up straight and greets you by name before saying, “What can I help you with?”</p>
<p>The way your name rolls off his tongue makes you shiver; he’s told you that you’re one of his most valued TAs on more than one occasion, and for a professor who teaches two beginner classes and three graduate classes for business, econ and finance, you’d like to think that’s a pretty amazing accomplishment. The swell of pride in your chest is hard to ignore. But in his presence, your pride fades and something akin to a schoolyard crush rears it’s ugly and shapeless head. As you approach him, he folds his arms over his wide chest. You never get over just how large he was, compared to you. You weren’t sure why a business professor needed to be as muscular as he was, but there was no mistaking the way he filled out the blue and grey pinstripe waistcoat, and the white dress shirt underneath. The fabric was pulled tight over his thick arms and wide chest and he had chosen to go with a blue tie today, to match his vest. </p>
<p>“I was wondering if I could… Bug you for a second.” You say, maybe a little too timidly. It’s unlike you, that’s for sure, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. You’re not sure why you were so nervous. Your relationship with Professor Shimada was a good one and your performance in his classes was nothing short of outstanding, and yet, here you are. You wipe your sweaty palms on your nice button down, blouse and smooth out your skirt—suddenly worried if it was too short. You haven't gotten a chance to do laundry this week yet, not with finals around the corner.      </p>
<p>He gives you a look over, one that seemed to linger longer than normal, before he checks his silver wristwatch. “I must pick up documents at my office. Walk with me, if you need to speak with me.” He commands, and finishes latching up his briefcase. </p>
<p>You stumble to keep pace with his swift footsteps as he makes his way out of the lecture hall and into the science quad, toward the administrative building for all the social sciences. Talk between the two of you flows freely, you always did seem to have similar interests. He seemed especially fond of your new archery hobby that you picked up to de-stress during finals season. There was no short of staring as the two of you walked together. After all, it was hard enough to get into Hanzo Shimada’s Econ 1 class when you were a freshman, and then earning the even more coveted position as one of his TAs in your final year; you were no stranger to the way other students looked at him, or you.</p>
<p>“What is this about?” He asks, holding the door open for you once you guys have reached the admin building. </p>
<p>You pass him first and feel the heat of his gaze on your back. Unconsciously, you lick your lips. “Well, I was… I was hoping you’d be able to write me a letter of recommendation.” </p>
<p>A deep and throaty chuckle escapes him, and it does something to you that makes your stomach flip. You were already catching whiffs of his fresh cologne on the walk over, you didn’t need more reason to blush like a virgin in front of your business professor. “That time of year already.” He mumbles as he pushes the elevator button. “I was just thinking about the first day I saw you in my Econ 1 class.”</p>
<p>Surprise flitted through you and you looked over to see him staring at you through the corner of his eyes. With his face turned away from you, you were able to get a good look at his attractive profile. His hair was tied back and his facial hair was groomed perfectly, he had shocks of gray in his hair and beard but that didn’t diminish the appeal of his handsome features. Unique wouldn’t be the word you chose to describe him, but there was definitely no other professor around like him. </p>
<p>You feel your pulse peak weakly as you look away. He’d caught you staring. “You… You remember?” You ask, bewildered. Never in a million years did you think he’d remember you, a lowly freshman, barely making it to the right lecture hall on time, which was packed with 200 other students on the first day of classes. </p>
<p>Hanzo once again allows you to get on the elevator before him, when it arrives, and presses his thumb to the 5th floor button. “Of course.” He answers, matter of factly. “I remember all my good students.” His gaze darkens a little as he glances over again, “And you have always been a good student, haven’t you?” </p>
<p>Your eyes widen and you feel warm all over. “I… Well, I try…” You fumble with your words and decide to shut up because all that was coming out were stutters. “Th-That’s why I was hoping you’d write me a rec.” You manage to say. Has he always been standing this close to you? Surely there was enough room in the elevator for him to not have to press up against you. When the elevator arrived at the correct floor you got out first and led the way to his office, you’ve spent so many evenings and afternoons there, at his Office Hours, going over his course plans, talking about your prospective future that the trip down the hallway felt so natural to you.</p>
<p>Hanzo’s office was as meticulously kept as his person. There wasn’t a single piece of paper out of place and even his mouse and keyboard were aligned in a deliberate manner. “Now, you have me curious.” He says, flipping on the light as you slowly put your book bag into one of the seats opposite his desk. You raise your brow at him as he locks his door with a casual flick of his fingers, but he looks back at you and says, “So that we will not be interrupted.” </p>
<p>“Right.” You nod, even though the words make you a little uneasy, but you tell yourself that you’re being absurd. This was Professor Shimada you’re talking about.</p>
<p>You watch him round his desk and sit down in the chair behind it. The seat groans under his weight and he goes about loosening his tie with one hand, popping the button in his shirt collar as he gets comfortable. You bite your lip as he relaxes into his seat, a pile of envelopes and a letter opener in the shape of a dragon’s head sitting on his desk between his leather gloved hands. He taps the top of his desk impatiently and you snap out of your stupor. </p>
<p>“I… I saw that Shimada Empire was looking for a Strategy Analyst Intern and…” You trail off, realizing how surreal it was. You’re asking your business professor to recommend you to his family’s company. “Maybe… This is inappropriate.” You wonder out loud, tugging on your ear in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Hanzo leans back in his seat, rubbing a gloved finger over his bottom lip. “It certainly would be a conflict of interests.” He says, before idly popping the cuff buttons on his shirt. “Because you are my student. It may come off like nepotism.”</p>
<p>“Well, yes… But—” You watch, mesmerized as he slowly rolls up his sleeves, catching a slip of the traditional Japanese tattoo sleeve he had on his left arm. Definitely, no other business professor like Hanzo Shimada.</p>
<p>“I believe you are very smart to come to me. I expected you to come to me first,” He says, now weaving his fingers together as he sets his elbows on the desk again. “But perhaps you should ask another one of your professors.”</p>
<p>The short words of praise warms you from the inside, but the rejection stings all the same. </p>
<p>You were so close, you could tell that he had spoken his words hesitantly, so maybe there’s still a chance. You find yourself sitting a little straighter. You don’t miss the way Hanzo’s eyes flicker down towards your chest before returning to your face. He unconsciously bites his bottom lip and you wonder… Would it be ok if you milked this a little? He always said that in the world of business, one had to take what they wanted. “I understand Professor. But I…” You reach up tug slightly at your collar, giving your professor a quick glimpse of the swell of your breasts. “I want you to write the letter.” Hanzo is definitely looking down your cleavage now, you realize as a shiver of excitement goes through you. “Please, Professor.” You manage to say, in your best breathy moan. </p>
<p>Silence stretches between you and you fear that you might have oversold it.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Hanzo chuckles darkly and you feel something shift, like the whole world has tilted off its axis in one moment. Dread, like spring, blooms in your chest and you slowly realize that the looks he had been giving you along the way weren’t so casual after all. </p>
<p>Hanzo leans back again, slinging one long leg over the other, and asks, “What do I get out of this arrangement?” </p>
<p>All the confidence you’ve gained from your prior teasing was gone when you saw the dark and dangerous look that had entered Hanzo’s eyes. A very faint, yet very cruel smile played of his lips, and you realized that you might have taken things too far. “I… This is what you do. You’re my professor.” You say, reaching for the strap of your book bag as calmly and as casually as possible. </p>
<p>“Perhaps.” He mumbles, lips pursing in a thoughtful expression. “But from you, I want something.” Hanzo says and stands up behind his desk, “You want me to write this letter? You give me something in return.” Once more his eyes do a graceful and methodical sweep of your figure. “Take your clothes off.” </p>
<p>His commanding tone gives you pause and you feel your gut twist with a feeling of uncertainty. There’s no way you actually liked hearing him say that to you, is there? “N-no fucking way! I’m leaving!” You squeak, fully intent on reporting this to the dean once you’re out of his office. </p>
<p>You grab your bag and make for the door. but wrenching it by the handle only makes it clatter useless against the frame. Realization strikes you when you remember Hanzo had locked the door when you first got in, causing a sense of awful dread to curl into the pit of your stomach. Quickly, you fumble with the lock, as you hear Hanzo walk up behind you. You almost got the door open when you felt Hanzo reach out and slam the door shut right in front of your nose, his thick, tattooed, arm looming over your shoulder like a heavy weight. You open your mouth to scream but he quickly loops his other arm around your shoulder and presses his gloved hand against your open lips. Your shout comes out muffled and you start to thrash in his grasp. </p>
<p>His hold on you tightens, he easily lifts you off your feet with his one hand, while locking the door with the other. “If you wish to work for my family, then the first lesson will be obedience.” He coos into your ear, his warm breath washing over you, causing you to shiver against him. You whimper into his palm and try to claw at the arm he has around you. “First let us start with these clothes.” He grunts, ignoring your attempts to escape.</p>
<p>With you still writhing in his grasp, he reaches over to grab the dragon-headed letter opener. You shriek into his palm as sweat begins to rise on your skin, but your struggles don’t seem to affect him at all. His body remains strong against you, pulling you tightly against his solid chest. With a sense of dread, you realize that he was quickly growing stiff against your ass, the outline of his cock becoming more prominent as you rubbed up on him. This makes you struggle harder, but he sucks in a breath through his teeth and places the edge of the letter opener right under your jaw. Your eyes grow wide and begin to water. “Behave.” He hisses, “Or I will teach you how.” </p>
<p>You sob weakly into his gloved hand, quivering as you feel the sharp tip press threateningly into your jugular vein. “I will give you one more chance.” He says as he drags the edge of the blade down your neck and between the small dent in your collarbones. “Nod if you understand.”<br/>
You nod frantically, feeling stray tears start to fall from your lashes. “Good.” He grunts. Deft fingers spin the sharp edge of the letter opener around, so that it faces the line of buttons on the front of your blouse. You moan in fear, but his grip on the lower half of your face only tightens. “Behave.” He repeats, and then proceeds to slowly pluck away at the buttons with his letter opener, one by one, the threads unravel and the buttons ricochet into the dark recesses of his office. “Palms flat on my desk.” He grumbles in your ear quietly, and you quickly move to obey—the sooner you comply, maybe the faster you’ll be out of here. “Good girl.” You cringe at such casual praise.</p>
<p>Slowly, he removes his palm from your mouth, but makes sure to press the blade deep enough into the soft flesh of your belly to leave a welt, as a warning. You take in a rattling breath and shiver as your shirt opens and the cold air of the office hits your heated skin. In a moment of disbelief, you watch Hanzo drag the edge lower and lower, down your torso, leaving a bright red welt across your stomach. </p>
<p>Suddenly, you feel his palm smack across your ass cheek and you jerk forward, hips colliding with the wooden edge of his desk. “Bend.” He commands and begins pushing you down so that you are bent across the surface. </p>
<p>“P-professor Shimada… Please don’t do this,” you whisper, shaking with fear. A sharp piercing pain in your thigh suddenly causes you to flinch and hiss and he is quick to spank you again.</p>
<p>“I did not say, speak.” Hanzo counters your outburst, dragging the cutting edge a little harder along your leg. The letter opener may not be sharp enough to cut you, but you knew that the tip would be sharp enough to pierce your skin if he wanted to use it in such a way.</p>
<p>Slowly and carefully, Hanzo pulls your shirt from your shoulders, leaving you shivering in only your bra, then he pushes up your skirt so that it’s bunched around your waist and gives a satisfied groan. Your face is glowing with embarrassment, the shade of red further darkening as you feel his thick fingers prodding at the soft cotton at the seat of your panties. “You are already very wet down here.” He says calmly, stroking you a couple more times, just to watch your squirm. Two gloved fingers slip under the fabric to leisurely explore the folds of your pussy, expressly spreading the moisture between your legs, forcing you to clench unconsciously around nothing; the sound coming from your cunt was almost as loud as your panting and the shame was enough to freeze your senses. Your nails cut into your palms as you curl your fingers into fists, you don’t think you’ve ever been explored so thoroughly by a man before. Usually, it was just drunk or awkward groping before one or both of you found a rhythm. With Professor Shimada, it felt like the raw core of your being had been suddenly exposed and he was able to pierce through your armor with a few simple words. In an attempt to throw him off you, you wiggle under his grasp, but with a powerful jerk of his hand Hanzo snaps the elastic of your panties so that it hangs uselessly from your hips. He raises the letter opener and presses the tip to your throat again as you hear him slowly undo his belt. </p>
<p>“It is true that such a bright mind like yours would be a good addition to my family’s company.” He lets his words sink in before the head of his cock kisses your cunt lips, making you shiver with sudden need. His fingers had stoked a fire within you that you weren’t even aware of, and now, as Hanzo slowly presses himself into your hole, you could only groan as the fire spreads. Without waiting for you to grow comfortable, he slams in the rest of the way with a quiet grunt. You, however, scream, but he is waiting to muffle your cry. A large hand wraps around the entire lower half of your face and you could smell the scent of your arousal on his gloves. “I believe you will make a great asset to us.” He continues, hips plowing harshly into you, causing the desk and the draws within to rattle. You wince in pain, but still somehow clench around his thick length, making him groan and praise you breathlessly. The pain is slow to subside, but eventually you grow slicker for him as his cock presses deeper and deeper with each thrust. </p>
<p>Your hands scramble for purchase, you feel a knot inside you begin to tighten. The edge of the blade lingers against your throat, a promise of swift retribution should you disobey, but even that is quickly forgotten—just another piercing pain—as your mind blots out with the pleasure of Hanzo fucking into you. His grunts are low and steady, perfectly measured. There is nothing hurried about how his hips grind against you, every stroke is perfect and absolute. Maybe, you even push back, because the pleasure was blinding, belly tense and legs shaking as you climb higher and higher. When you just about hit the apex you gasp loudly against his palm, hand flying to his thick forearm as you feel yourself peaking. You hold onto him for dear life as the wave hits, squealing as you rock against him. You’re spiraling down a tunnel and pleasure consumes you. It rocks your whole body and you shake against him. </p>
<p>Unknowingly, you had bitten into his gloved palm, the taste of leather grows thick on your tongue. Satisfied, he groans against your cheek, chuckling as you come undone for him, waiting for your body to unclench so that he could begin thrusting into you even more fiercely than before. "The outcome was never in doubt." He whispers as your bliss addled brain attempts to make sense out of his words. “I knew you would be the one to answer when I posted the job.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>